


Ginny is a Horcrux (need better title ideas lol)

by ElladorixBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cutting, F/M, Fluffy sometimes, Gin N Tonic, No Smut, Not a great writer sorry, Teen Angst, Thriller, Tom x Ginny, TomxGinny, dark themes, lol, scary ginny, slightly insane Ginny, smut free, suicidal, younger voldermort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElladorixBlack/pseuds/ElladorixBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is a horcrux and Tom Riddle aka Voldermort aka young hot teenager voldermort is resurrected...<br/>harry is dead <br/>who will save them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginny is a Horcrux (need better title ideas lol)

The war was over. Harry had done it Harry had killed the dark lord.

Ginny was finally at home sleeping in her own nice bed not running or killing or fighting. Just sleeping, peacefully.

It had been two years after the war. She and Harry had broken up and had moved on. Harry was dating Lavender Brown and just got engaged.

Ginny had just broken off a relationship with Dean Thomas.

Eventually it seemed to Ginny that everyone was getting on with there lives and Ginny just stayed behind. Memorys of the past seeping in at her vulnerable state of mind (aka) when she was sleeping.

She went back to Hogworts to graduate. When one day she found herself in the bathroom leading to the chamber.

She did not remember how or when she got there and was very scared.

She heard someone come into the bathroom and in a surge of panic spoke parseltounge she said open and crawled into the chamber entrance.

She didn't understand why she was panicing but she just went down to the chamber anyways.

She saw the basilisk laying there dead she conjoured some gloves with her wand and some vials and she extracted the venom from the Basilisk and put it into the vials.

Then all of a sudden she heard voices.

Saying her name.

Ginevra…

Ginevra Weasley…

Ginny….

It was Tom, Tom Riddles voice.

He spoke to her saying hre name over and over again.

The words echoing around the chamber

Ginny

Ginny

Ginny

Ginny

In anger she screamed

And said 'what do you want!'

Laughter was her only response her head began pounding and she passed out..

When she came too. She noticed that she was cold and stiff she was in the library. It was dark.

She thought that the chamber was a dream until she discovered the vials of venom in her pocket.

She quickly snuck away to Gryffindor tower.

Ginny was panicking

Why was this happening?

What was happening?

The only time this has happened is when Tom possessed her.

That's right Ginevra I did possess you…

Ginny froze

Tom? She thought. 'is that you?'

Silence

No it cant be him because he is dead your just tired

Its not that your tired my dear Ginevra its that I am indeed inside your head.

Tom had whispered but ginny was already asleep

The next day Tom kept talking to Ginny and taunting her day after day this went on.

She begged him to stop crying pleading for mercy. For she had been waking up in places she did not remember or know.

She wanted him to just stop.

It got to the point where she almost killed herself.

She wrote this down in her journal that someone was talking inside her head and that she was planning on killing herself she left a goodbye note for her family but her friend found it and rushed and told a professor.

The headmaster, two professors and her friend all rushed into the great hall just as Ginny was about to slit her throat with a knife. Of course no one was in there Ginny was covered in blood she had been cutting herself too.

She was also starving herself and every one could see her ribs and bones there was a hollow look in her eyes that went wild when she saw them.

What!? She screamed 'Have you come to say goodbye!?' She laughed hysterically

Ginevra…Calm down ' Headmaster McGonagoll said calmly. She continued ' your parents are on the way

Then suddenly her parents were there they were staring in shock at Ginny.

'Why baby? why?' said.

'Because…' Ginny stated in an eerily calm voice which turned to a shout as she screamed

'He wont leave me alone.'

Who wont leave you alone?' said

looked sad as he said

'Ginny let us help you we can take you to they can and will help you to get better.'

Ginny fell to the floor as intense pain filled her head.

Ginny then started crying hysterically.

she

Shouted leave me alone.

The Weasleys advanced on her and took the knife and her wand away.

When suddenly the lights in the great hall went out.

When they came back on Ginny was gone.

Then a split second later from above them came a earth shattering scream. Ginny had risen into the air and was screaming and trashing her head around like she was cursed.

Then she went silent.

Time stood still as a black whispy like thing came out of her mouth and formed the form of a man.

The crowd gasped. The weasleys and professor McGonagoll pointed there wands at the man as Ginny fell down landing with a sickening cruch as some ones in her where broken.

She was whimpering.

The man chuckled and turned around. Ginny, broken bones and all found the strength to back up.

He glanced at her and his grin grew wider.

Ginevra' he said nodding ' come here. Now.' Ginny sloly stood her arm bent at a abnormal angle. Winching she walked slowly over to where the man stood.

cried

' no Ginny don't we dont know who that is.'

Ginny winced frompain and fear as the man grabbed her and started stroking her hair. HE smiled and said.

'She knows who I am…'

'and… Professor McGonagoll said.' Who is that?'

Ginevra.' He said in a carrying whisper. 'Ginevra tell them.'

Ginny stayed quiet.

'Ginervra!' He shouted. ' tell them!'

Wincing she spoke softly.

'It's Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle.'

Tom glared at her. 'no my other name.'

Sighing ginny looked up into the eyes of her parents and whispered loud enough.

'Voldermort…'

Panic and chaos was inevitable as Tom Riddle apparated away wwith Ginny.

Aurors were brought in Newspapers were printed. The muggle minister was alerted.

Everyone was in a panic.

The next day everyone realized that no one had heard from Harry Potter.

The aurors headed to his house along with some reporters and photographers.

They knocked onto the door then they knocked it down.

Harry was found dead on his bed blood everywhere.

This caused complete chaos.

Not to metion the fact that all the death eaters had escaped Azkaban and where now who know where .

People where going missing.

the malfoys all turned up dead. Exept Narcissa and Draco who were missing they probably joined the Dark lords ranks.

The point is that nobody knew what to do and the boy who lived was dead.

Who was going to save them now?


End file.
